Hikaru Kurosaki
, Sōzōshin | birthday = November 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'3" (192.024 cm) | weight = 199 lbs (90.2648 kg) | eyes = Blue Topaz | hair = Red | blood type = O | unusual features = Too many to count | affiliation = Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = Kurosaki Family | occupation = Owner of Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = Captain of the Seventh Division | team = Yonkō (loosely) | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Yonkō | base of operations = Kyoto Prefecture | marital status = Married | relatives = Kirika Asakura-Kurosaki (wife) Mizu Kurosaki (younger brother) Raiden Kurosaki (father) | education = Shakyaryū Dojang | status = Active | shikai = Tenshitō | bankai = Tengoku Ketsugi | shukai = Unknown | zenkai = Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi }} Hikaru Kurosaki (黒崎光る, Kurosaki Hikaru), normally addressing himself to strangers as Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, is the former Captain of the in the Gotei 13, and is also one of the four Yonkō. During the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, Hikaru earned the moniker, Hitokiri Urufukuro (殺人者黒狼, "Urufukuro the Man-slayer"; literally Man-slayer, Wolf of Darkness) for his legendary feats in battle. It was at some point after the war that Hikaru left, sometime after Seireitou Kawahiru's defection from the Gotei 13, taking up residence in the World of the Living. He is the owner of Kurosaki Winery, and among the two Yonkō also living in the world of the living, makes the most profit. Hikaru still remains in contact with both Seireitou and Raian Getsueikirite. Appearance .]] Hikaru is a very tall and highly fit Shinigami. He is often seen with a cheerful demeanor, until he enters battle, in which he puts on a very serious and analytical look. He has mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. The scar actually consists of two separate scars - a long one running diagonally down his face from just below the outer corner of his left eye to just above his chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of his nose to his left jawbone. Hikaru's hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. During the war, Hikaru wore his ponytail higher, tying his hair tighter so that it wouldn't appear as loose as it currently does. Hikaru's eyes are of a blue topaz color. Hikaru wears a very simple wardrobe, unlike any of his fellow Yonkō comrades, consisting of a burgandy-red kimono of worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. As the Captain of the Seventh Division, Hikaru wore a white haori with the insignia of the division's symbol on his back, over his standard Shinigami attire. He would also wear a lavender scarf over his neck, similar to how Byakuya Kuchiki wears his white scarf, which was a gift to him by his then-girlfriend and now wife, Kirika Asakura-Kurosaki. Personality Hikaru is usually a laid back, flamboyant, and sarcastic, winery owner, sometimes giving off the impression that he is a "crazy old storyteller". However, Hikaru can and will show a deceptively cunning side to him if the situation he is in warrants it. He has the tenancy to drone on in battle to annoy his opponents, as well as stall for time by dragging out the basic parts of a sword fight for pure amusement. Even among other Shinigami, Hikaru doesn't seem to like to portray himself as anything more than a winery owner. In addition to this, Hikaru is always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing. With respect to this, Hikaru usually refers to others with the noble honorific of "-dono" while nearly always speaking of himself with the particularly humble pronoun "sessha" (translated as "this one") and ending his phrases with the formal verb "de gozaru" (translated as "that it is" or "that I am"). He will often display a extremely positive attitude, almost too positive, which will sometimes lead him into all sorts of trouble as he tends to dismiss bad things as just imagination. Almost all the time, with an almost annoying demeanor, he'll laugh in his own unique strange way (a-ha-ha-ha ha-ha!). These cause both allies and opponents alike to doubt his combat and leadership abilities severely. His overly affable nature is also less appreciated by his wife, Kirika Kurosaki, who has to constantly track down her wanderlust husband whose movements are totally unpredictable. He claims to love transgressing through dimensions via Senkaimon, but often gets weak and downright ill after passing through one, to almost comical proportions. But Hikaru reveals these traits of his to be merely a facade, justifying them by saying that "life is too short to be serious all the time like some constipated anime character with spiky black hair," and also that "it's much too fun". Despite these traits, Hikaru's true persona is a vast network of morals and views that have been derived from the countless experiences he has been through. He will often attempt to diffuse tense situations with soft, calming words and a somewhat clownish personality involving feigned clumsiness and his trademark interjection "oro". These traits lead those unfamiliar with Hikaru to view him as ineffectual or easily exploitable, but more perceptive people become aware in short order that his gift for placatory eloquence and veiled redirection of disagreeable situations suggest a deep wisdom belied by his youthful, unassuming visage; despite his actual older age. Having a strong philosophy of living life according to one's choices, Hikaru is reluctant to judge others for their personal actions, beliefs or mistakes and always offers hopeful encouragement so that those who have stumbled onto the wrong path might redeem themselves in the future. However, when forced to draw his sword against those who abuse their power and undervalue the lives of others, Hikaru's calm temperament gives way to a marked intensity capable of intimidating even other skilled Shinigami and can go so far as to become a powerful fury, despite his compulsion toward diplomacy. In either amusement or opposition, Hikaru is willing to point out the errors in judgement, especially in regards to Seireitou Kawahiru. But even so, he respects the latter greatly, although preferring not to show it, as he said in his own regards, will "prevent him Seireitou from getting a bigger ego." In his time off, he can often be seen drinking the sake made at his own winery, as well as napping. At times, Hikaru can appear lecherous, though he is less outward about it compared to his friend, Seireitou. He doesn't like fighting, always attempting to end fights peacefully with dialogue, though, when this fails, he is willing to enter a fight and put his full willpower behind it. He refuses to take the lives of innocent people. When in battle, Hikaru commands a high level of honor and integrity, much like his friend, Raian Getsueikirite. He prefers to fight one-on-one, though on a few occasions, he has been seen to fight with a group. Bloodline Hikaru's ancestry stems from Guren Kurosaki, and all four Yonkō of the Second Generation. Simply put, he is 1/4 Kurosaki, 1/4 Kawahiru, 1/4 Asakura, and 1/4 Getsueikirite. Because of his mixed bloodline with the Getsueikirite, he is not a pure-blooded Sōzōshin, though he does come dangerously close. Because of this mixed blood from great lines, Hikaru's potential power as a Shinigami was much higher than others when he was younger. However, because of the Getsueikirite blood in him, he cannot utilize the Sōzōshin ability Sinsaeng Jeongsu. This was more of a choice when he conversed with his Zanpakutō in where he would pursue the course of a Sōzōshin or become an exceptional Shinigami. History .]] Hikaru is one of the eldest Shinigami alive in the present time. He was first found by the Wandering Clans of West Rukongai back during the time when the Gotei 13 had yet to be founded. He spent most of his early life traveling the Rukongai to search for his brother, Mizu Kurosaki. In this time, he mastered his Shikai to where it would have been comparable to a Captain's Bankai. Strangely enough, Hikaru discovered his Bankai by accident. While fighting with a group of Vasto Lordes bent on destroying the Soul Society, Hikaru called upon his Bankai without knowing what it was supposed to be. He defeated the Vasto Lordes, at the cost of nearly suffocating the villagers he swore to protect. Until the Gotei 13 was formed, Hikaru and Mizu wandered the Rukongai, wishing to stay away from anyone who would have cast them out because of their power. According to lore, he was one of the first Shinigami to enter the after founded the organization. His first position was as an unseated officer in the along with his brother, but this was so he would not attract too much attention. In this time, he demonstrated great fighting skills to where he was on the list to be promoted to Captain from fighting skills and interactions with squad members. However, some Captains thought that some kid from Rukongai would not be suitable candidate for Captaincy. This was an excuse because some Captains feared the power and influence Hikaru held. Later on, his lineage connecting him to not only Guren Kurosaki, the first Yonkō of Zanjutsu, but also to the entire Second Generation of Yonkō along with the connection to the Fifth Generation of Yonkō with Rai Kurosaki Getsueikirite, were recognized by a few of the Captains, including the Captain-Commander. Hikaru was then ordered to take a Captaincy test to fill in a position of a Captain who had died in the line of duty. When asked to perform his Bankai, Hikaru declined, saying that he did not want to hurt the Captains who were witnessing the ceremony. The only one to have witnessed his Bankai to that point, and lived, were Shōyō Shakyamuni and Hikaru's brother, Mizu, both of whom testified to Hikaru having a Bankai. However, one of the Captains took offense to Hikaru's refusal and demanded that Hikaru perform Bankai. Hikaru kept declining saying that he could not release his Bankai in front of them. Understanding that Hikaru had probable cause to not release his Bankai, he was instead given the task of gaining recommendations from six other captains, and be approved by the three Captains who were supposed to witness his Bankai. After a long week of seeking approval from the Captains, Hikaru became the new Captain of the . During his time as captain, he recruited some strange Shinigami for his inner circle. Sometime after his captaincy, he resigned from the Gotei 13, and began a self-imposed exile to the Human World for unknown reasons. He has been based in both the Kyoto Prefecture and Rider City. Powers & Abilities .]] : Even by captain-level standards, Hikaru has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Mashū Getsueikirite commented that Hikaru's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he first demonstrated his Shikai; before activating his Zanpakutō, he states that despite its sealed state, it is still a deadly Zanpakutō, as his Zanpakutō spirit demanded that he be someone with twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami before it would work together with him. The force of Hikaru's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the Human Yūga to his knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him to keep his reiatsu hidden. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the current captains if he fully released his power. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkempt nature, Hikaru has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Innate Abilities Grandmaster of Swordsmanship : Hikaru's main style of battle is swordsmanship. Among most forms, Hikaru's main styles revolve around his self-created Bōgyohanzai-ryū and battōjutsu, both of which are preformed at an almost god-like speed. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Hikaru prefers to wield his sword with his one hand (he doesn't seem to have a preferred hand), leaving the other hand free, and even using his sheath to act as a second tool in battle. He was able to fend off Raian using his Bankai long enough to reach the end of Raian's vast energy reserves, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets, such as Seireitou's Kidō barriers. Hikaru also seems to prefer applying an "on-and-off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Zanpakutō on an offending Shinigami by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards in an attempt to catch Raian off guard during their most recent training confrontation, before then attacking from below, using flash step to virtually teleport below the enemy. Bōgyohanzai-ryū (防御犯罪体, "Defending-with-Offense Style"): In Progress... Hohō Master : As the former Captain of the Seventh Division, Hikaru has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Shunpō even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with an illusion made by his Zanpakutō as a means of misdirection. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Kūkai Shihōin's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. Kidō Master : Hikaru has considerable knowledge of Kidō. He has shown himself capable of weaving together very high level Kidō without incantation, and can even use nineties-level Kidō, though he must use their incantations for full effectiveness. Hikaru has shown the unique talent to even modify and create Kidō for his own usage. *' ' (繫界儀, "World-Tying Rite"): The technique connects the space tying the living world and Hueco Mundo to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. *'Kokoro Tsūshin' (心通信, Mind Communication): This is the name given to Hikaru's ability to speak to a person with his thoughts. He often uses this seeing as it does not use any spiritual energy, so it cannot be located. *'Seireijōmae' (精霊錠前, Spirit Deadlock): This is a self-made Kidō that allows Hikaru to neutralize anyone's spirit energy, similar to Kisuke Urahara's Tsuppane, Benihime technique. After analyzing a technique's reishi composition as well as the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply snapping at the moment of the attack, Hikaru can completely cancel out the attack once it makes contact. *'Bindzume Raiu' (瓶詰め雷雨, bottled thunderstorm): Ever since Hikaru separated from his inner Hollow, he has spent every day of his life sealing away 90% of his power to not affect those around him. At first, he described the feeling of a storm raging inside of him, waiting to be set loose. Over time, Hikaru has successfully found a method to seal his power away for greater use later on. He can utilize these valleys of power whenever he uses his Shikai or Bankai, releasing his full power in both releases. *'Hadō #123: Ōdan Fuhen': Hikaru uses this technique to access Kagezenmura, the hidden village protecting Shadow Island. Hand-to-Hand Inability Hikaru's use of hand-to-hand combat was nearly non-existent. Throughout his years as a Shinigami, he relied solely on his Zanpakutō and energy based attacks. He has some skills in defensive and acrobatic techniques, but he cannot effectively attack with his fists. Reiseī User In order to bypass the limits of Kidō, Hikaru can convert his reiatsu into Reiseī. Hikaru has become a master at Reiseī, and he has created his own techniques. *Saikō Tsuin-Hō *Kidō Bakudan *Jūkinzoku *Teishiha Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit, see Tenshitō (spirit) Tenshitō (天私闘, Heaven's Personal Struggle) is the name of Hikaru's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a sakabatō (逆刃刀?, reverse-blade sword) with a purple hilt, and a full moon-shaped guard. Because it is a reverse-blade katana, it is incapable of cutting an opponent when one is struck by it, but its narrow width and long length, combined with Hikaru's strong attacks, makes it a tool that can crush bones and limbs with little effort, although it cannot draw blood on its own. ' ' It is released by the command, "Shine through the Darkness" (闇を照らす, Yami o Terasu). The Zanpakutō does not have a definite form, due to its special ability. Unique to Tenshitō, Hikaru can seal and release Tenshitō's Shikai instantaneously merely by uttering the release command again. 10% of his power in Shikai equates his full power in his base form. :Shikai Special Ability: Hikaru states that Tenshitō's power is to be "random" (不特定, futokutei). Reflective of Hikaru's own personality, Tenshitō has the power to assume any type of power, ability, or shape when released into its Shikai via the command. It is truly a fearsome Zanpakutō because Hikaru can literally utilize any sort of ability in order to put an opponent off-guard. Hikaru claims that Tenshitō decides on the ability and form that he will assume upon each respective Shikai release, subsequently stating that he himself has no control over what the Zanpakutō chooses. However, there may be some inconsistencies with this claim as Hibiki Asakura noted that Hikaru can manipulate what form and powers Tenshitō will assume, to a limited degree, using only his formidable willpower. This was later explained that Hikaru's thinking and Tenshitō's thinking eclipsed. The powers that Tenshitō can vary from broad and simplistic, such as the manipulation of a particular element or energy-based attacks, to overly complicated techniques, such as complete hypnosis. Seireitou Kawahiru commented that among the Yonkō, both his Hanullim and Hikaru's Tenshitō are very difficult to work with as they operate in extremely inconsistent patterns. Hikaru later found that the true name of Tenshitō's main ability is Sōzōryoku (想像力, Imagination). ::Most Notable Abilities: ::*'Kakubunretsu' (核分裂, Fission): This was one of Hikaru's powers utilized in his battle with Seireitou. He can disassemble the reishi particles in all Kidō attacks, no matter how advanced, and convert their power to his own. ::*'Parī' (パリー, Parry): This was one of Hikaru's powers utilized in his battle with Seireitou. Hikaru can deflect any incoming attack and direct the force off to another direction except towards his opponent. ::*'Banjō' (バンジョー, Banjo): Sometimes, when Hikaru's Zanpakutō is feeling mischievous, it will transform into a banjo. The powers of this banjo are unknown, but Tenshitō told Hikaru that it is much more powerful than it appears. To this, Hikaru replied, "El-kabong." ::*'Dōtaku' (銅鐸, Bronze Bell): This ability creates an armor on Hikaru's skin from his sword(s). His skin becomes a dark bronze color, and he can create vibrations with the armor. This technique would be used to repel a vibrating blade, but more often than not, he requires the use of Teishiha to use Dōtaku to the best of his ability. :Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Tenshitō's only consistent technique, it remains one of Hikaru's most commonly used offensive abilities, as it can also be used when Tenshitō is in its sealed form. It is a powerful wave of spiritual energy, commonly held by those in the Kurosaki bloodline. Hikaru's version of the technique tends to follow the arc of his sword swing. This technique is powerful enough to negate the power of an Espada's with ease. It is colored violet, unlike the traditional blue color of most Getsuga blasts in Shikai. He can also fire faster versions of this attack that rely more on their speed and cutting power, rather than their explosive power. :*'Ken'natsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): In some cases, Hikaru can put enough spiritual pressure into his swings that it feels as if he is firing a Getsuga Tenshō. He doesn't use this in fights equating a Yonkō level. ' ' Tengoku Ketsugi (天国決議, Resolved Heaven) is the name of Hikaru's Bankai. His appearance does not change much in his Bankai; his upper clothes turn blue and they appear more tattered, as if he were an assassin with few possessions. He also wears his ponytail a little higher than in his usual form. He carries two swords in this form: a katana and a wakizashi. Unlike his Shikai, neither of these swords are sakabatō. Hikaru's power becomes hyper-compressed in his sword. With all his power focused in one place, he can fight without using a cumbersome attack. However, because of the compression of power, and considering that because of his constant sealing of his power on a daily basis, his Bankai is initially 500 times stronger than his full power Shikai. Over time, his power will decrease if in a long battle. Hikaru claims that it is too dangerous to be used where "innocents could be subjected to it". This is due to Hikaru's incomplete mastery of his Bankai. When he became a Captain, the immensity of his Bankai and the powers he exhibited were seen as a form of Bankai Mastery. In reality, Hikaru could never truly master Bankai despite his many years. Tengoku Ketsugi was too great a force to truly "master". To put a number to how much Hikaru has mastered his Bankai, it is 37%. In Bankai, Hikaru finds the name of his Bankai to be cumbersome when referring to it in conversation, so he will often call it by the nickname Tenketsu (天決, Determined Heaven). Because of the closeness to the actual Bankai's name, Tengoku Ketsugi allows Hikaru to call it this name. :Incomprehensible Spiritual Pressure: Hikaru's power in Bankai could sometimes be described as the distance between east and west divided by two. Because of the effect his power will have on any world besides Asadal, a sub-space called Tsugi (次, Next) is created when Hikaru activates his Bankai. It draws upon a small percentage of his power to create the dimension to withstand his and his opponent's power. As the fighting continues, the dimension absorbs the spent reishi and force behind attacks to strengthen the containment field. However, Hikaru cannot utilize the captured power. This is not considered a power of Hikaru's Bankai; more like a side-effect. The sub-space created is a countermeasure to Hikaru's actually wild power in Bankai. :"Re-Entry" Speed: Hikaru's usage of Flash Step in his Bankai can equate speeds of 8,465 meters per second (m/s) or 16,250 mph (30,740 km/h) minimum. At times, he can emit a flaming aura that will burn anyone who gets close to it. In addition, Hikaru has intense control of his speed to where he can make 90 degree turns on a dime. :Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: In his Bankai, Hikaru's Getsuga Tenshō retains the original compression capabilities that it had in his Shikai while maximizing the destructive capabilities. The Getsuga Tenshō blades that Hikaru fires in his Bankai are capable of splitting atoms in two, causing a nuclear explosion. *'Nibai Getsuga:' (二倍月牙, Two-fold Moon Fang) A special ability in his Bankai, Hikaru can fire off two Getsugas in rapid succession using both his katana and wakizashi. The true power of this attack is unknown. :Kūsōryoku (空想力, power of imagination/Fantasy Force): In Bankai, Hikaru exhibits a greater control over his Zanpakutō's Sōzōryoku. Hikaru's own Kūsōryoku allows him to imagine powers like Tenshitō and Tengoku Ketsugi. When he and his Zanpakutō imagine the same thing, it comes to fruition and can be utilized. In this manner, Hikaru established the Seiginomikata techniques as base attacks in Bankai. *'Seiginomikata:' (正義の味方, Ally of Justice) So far, Hikaru has demonstrated one aspect of his Bankai which are his Seiginomikata abilities. **'Seiginomikata Ichi: Kogata Genbaku:' (正義の味方一:小型原爆, Ally of Justice One: Small Bomb) This is a simple attack where Hikaru fires a blast of reishi that he can detonate at will. **'Seiginomikata Ichi Rebaru Ni: Baichi Genbaku:' (正義の味方一レベル二:培地原爆, Ally of Justice One Level Two: Medium Bomb) This is an enhanced attack where Hikaru can fire a seeking bomb. **'Seiginomikata Ichi Rebaru San: Ōgata Genbaku:'(正義の味方一レベル三:大型原爆, Ally of Justice One Level Three: Large Bomb) Hikaru's most powerful basic attack where he can discharge explosive energy from coming in contact with any object he wishes to detonate. **'Seiginomikata Ni: Uchidasu:' (正義の味方二: 打ち出す, Ally of Justice Two: Hammer Out) An assist attack where Hikaru can refine his Bankai to have more efficient use of his power. **'Seiginomikata San: Tamotsu:'(正義の味方三: 保つ, Ally of Justice Three: Keep) This attack is a gateway to using his Shikai's special ability of randomness. Using this ability amplifies the destructive power of whatever Shikai ability that he may use. **'Seiginomikata Shi: Kyōka:' (正義の味方四:高める, Ally of Justice Four: Enhance) Hikaru can will his speed and power to increase using this ability, but his defense becomes weaker. **'Seiginomikata Go: Rairō Otakebi:' (正義の味方五: 雷狼雄叫び, Ally of Justice Five: Wolf Thunder Roar) This is one of Hikaru's most powerful attacks in Bankai. He can fire off multiple sound-waves of varying frequencies to disrupt with his opponents senses. Moreover, he can focus the sound into a hyper-condensed "sound beam" which, when it hits its target, explodes emitting frequencies that would disrupt any opponent who had not lost their hearing. All of Hikaru's sound based attacks in this attack are made in such a way where the victim(s) do not lose their hearing. In fact, this attack can improve the opponent's hearing to some extent, provided they live. **'Seiginomikata Roku: Eien'no Haundingu:'(正義の味方六: 永遠のハウンディング, Ally of Justice Six: Hounding Everlasting) Hikaru sends off energy in the form of wolves to attack his enemies. This is similar to 's Wolves that he summons. Unlike Stark's Wolves though, Hikaru's are able to attack again and again for up to 5 times before they become too volatile. The amount of attacks help determine their destructive power when they detonate. When a wolf reaches 5 hits, it is capable of destroying California down to just above the Earth's mantle. 'Zenkai' Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi (大昔天の剣, Ancient Sword of Heaven) is the name of Hikaru's Zenkai. In this form, Hikaru takes on the appearance of a swordsman from a post-apocalyptic world. His clothing is replaced with a chain-mail vest, a tattered cape, black pants, black boots, and rust-red armor on both of his arms. His sword becomes a long-sword with a decorative hilt. In Zenkai, Hikaru commands control over all of his reiatsu rather than having it run wild like in his Shukai. Hikaru's power also has no negative effects on his surrounding environment. He has stated that the power of his Zenkai is 1,000 times greater than his Bankai, equating to 500,000 times stronger than his base form. However, because no one has unlocked the full power of Zenkai, the true peak of Hikaru's power in Zenkai is unknown. *'Hyper Ken'natsu:' Just the swing of Hikaru's sword is able to flatten any landscape to a barren wasteland, traveling for miles were it not for his Tsugi. Hikaru has stated that one Ken'natsu is equal to the power of his Final Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai. *'Hyper Getsuga Tenshō:' Being able to utilize the techniques of his Shikai and Bankai in Zenkai, Hikaru is able to use Getsuga Tenshō blasts that easily equal 100 Getsuga Tenshō in his Bankai. *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō:' (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **'Shingetsu de Ōzora:' (新月で大空, Sky at the New Moon) Hikaru fires off a wave like Ichigo Kurosaki's Mugetsu. An interesting aspect of Hikaru's Shingetsu de Ōzora is that regardless of what the time may be in any dimension, when Hikaru uses Shingetsu de Ōzora, the skies of the World of the Living, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and Asadal appear as if it were nighttime with a New Moon. However, this is not influenced by his reiatsu, but from his Zanpakutō's reiatsu. Statistics Title Behind the Scenes Trivia * Hikaru has a habit of addressing Seireitou as Grey-Hairs (灰色の毛さん, Haīroke-san), much to the latter's chagrin. * On the back of his old kimono, Hikaru has "天地晦冥" (translation: The world is covered in darkness, or All is plunged into darkness) sewn on. * On Hikaru's hakama, Hikaru has 存在するカオスの場合、最初の注文がなければならない。 as a decorative design on the entirety of the garment. :* The translation for this is: For Chaos to exist, there must first be Order. * While Hikaru promised to marry Saya Kōkiaru in the Hell Tournament, circumstances between the two prevented them from becoming closer as a couple. Hikaru refuses to disclose the details. Themes * Hikaru's first theme is Never Surrender by Skillet. * Hikaru's theme before entering Bankai is Elysian by Pillar. * Hikaru's Bankai theme is The Catalyst by Linkin Park. * Hikaru's Zenkai Theme is This is a Warning/Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch.